Manga Chapters
The manga Wolf Guy: Ōkami no Monshō ''(translated to Wolf Guy : Wolfen Crest) ran from 2007 to 2012, spanning over twelve volumes and 117 chapters. Volume one Ms. Aoshika is not only divorced, but an underappreciated teacher at her job. But one drunken mishap leads her to witness firsthand the brutal assault and murder of a young man. However, after fainting, she awakens to discover that all of the assailants have been seriously wounded. And to her further surprise, the next day she discovers that not only is the young man Akira she met the night before alive, but he is now her new transfer student. Chapter 1: Wolfen Crest Chapter 2: Transfer Student Chapter 3: Knife Chapter 4: Scant Shift Chapter 5: Assemble Chapter 6: Soaring Chapter 7: Werewolf Chapter 8: Rooftop Volume two Chapter 9: Lynching Chapter 10: Wolf Chapter 11: Mutt Chapter 12: Wound Chapter 13: Visit Chapter 14: Room Chapter 15: Mask Chapter 16: Blackened Path Chapter 17: Lion Chapter 18: Confrontation Volume three Chapter 19: Chapter 20: Chapter 21: Chapter 22: Chapter 23: Chapter 24: Chapter 25: Chapter 26: Chapter 27: Chapter 28: Volume four Chapter 29: Chapter 30: Chapter 31: Chapter 32: Chapter 33: Chapter 34: Chapter 35: Chapter 36: Chapter 37: Chapter 38: Volume five Chapter 39: Chapter 40: Chapter 41: Chapter 42: Chapter 43: Chapter 44: Chapter 45: Chapter 46: Chapter 47: Chapter 48: Blame Volume six Chapter 49: Chapter 50: Chapter 51: Chapter 52: Chapter 53: Chapter 54: Chapter 55: Chapter 56: Chapter 57: Chapter 58: Rebirth Volume seven Chapter 59: Chapter 60: Chapter 61: Chapter 62: Chapter 63: Chapter 64: Chapter 65: Bait Chapter 66: Unforeseen Reunion Chapter 67: Link Volume eight Deseperate to get his hands on Inugami, Dou resorts to kidnapping Aoshika. As Inugami comes to terms with his feelings for Aoshika, he resolves to save her. Now on a rabid search for his beloved's whereabouts, he do whateverit takes to find her, even having to rely on the help of an unexpected human ally. But can he save her before videos of her abuse at the hands of Dou's men become public? '''Chapter 68: Kidnapped' After viewing the video sent to him, Inugami woman in the video is Aoshika. Meanwhile, Aoshika awakens in a dark room, handcuffed and dressed only in her underwear. Dou reveals himself and his plan to use her as bait to lure Inugami to him. When Dou reveals his knowledge of Inugami's werewolf form, Aoshika realises that Inugami truly is a werewolf, but feigns ignorance to protect him. Dou further reveals that he killed Chiiba and about the latter's monster form that was created with the help of Inugami's blood, much to Aoshika's shock. As Dou finishes explaining his plans to her, his henchmen gather closer around her. Chapter 69: Discord As Inugami realises the woman in the video is Aoshika, he goes into denial, reasoning that Dou is trying to trick him. Believing he doesn't have to get involved nor that he cares about Aoshika, he begins to lose control of his resolve. His conscience points out various moments where he saved the lives of humans, including Aoshika, Chiiba, and Kimura. Furthermore, it points out that he deeply cares about Aoshika more then he is letting on. Finally letting his emotions get the better of him, Inugami reveals that he doesn't want to get involved with anyone or let his emotions get the better of him. He believes if they did, he would be on the same level as 'those brutal, atrocious humans'. His conscience reasons with him that if Inugami doesn't go rescue Aoshika, she could get raped and killed by Dou. However, Inugami still believes that Dou is trying to trick him, to which his conscience asks why Inugami is angry. Inugami realises that tomorrow will usher a new moon. Chapter 70: Resolve Chapter 71: Stifled Screams Chapter 72: Penetration Chapter 73: Intimidation Chapter 74: The Search Chapter 75: One of Humanity Chapter 76: Rape Chapter 77: Depths of Despair Volume nine Chapter 78: Chapter 79: Chapter 80: Chapter 81: Chapter 82: Chapter 83: Chapter 84: Chapter 85: Chapter 86: Chapter 87: Volume ten With his determination to save Aoshika reaffirmed, Inugami goes to the place where she is being held captive. As he fights his way through Dou's men, he gets some help from a fellow wolf ally. But can he reach Aoshika before she loses herself completely? Chapter 88: Sprint Chapter 89: Chapter 90: Chapter 91: Chapter 92: Chapter 93: Chapter 94: Chapter 95: Chapter 96: Chapter 97: Reunion Volume eleven Chapter 98: Caught Chapter 99: Chapter 100: Chapter 101: Chapter 102 Chapter 103: Chapter 104: Chapter 105: Chapter 106: Chapter 107: Volume twelve Chapter 108: Chapter 109: Chapter 110: Chapter 111: Chapter 112: Chapter 113: Chapter 114: Chapter 115: Chapter 116: Chapter 117: Category:Wolf Guy 2007 Manga Category:Manga